Day at the Mall
by Wapwap
Summary: Mallory goes to the mall and Wildwing joins her, hoping to get to know her better. Set after the episode "Traitor Among Us" This is a cute little one shot.


I don't own the Mighty Ducks

Rated T

Day at the Mall

After the Decoy incident:

"I'm gonna change and hit the mall. I've earned some r and r." Said Mallory going into her room.

"Can you believe we were actually knocking ourselves out over a traitor?!" Asked Nosedive

Duke looked to him in thought. "Eh the good looking ones are always trouble."

The doors to Mallory's room slide open to reveal Mallory in a small, tight burgundy dress and a long pink scarf. Her hair was pushed back and she was wearing purple eye shadow and mascara, making her long eyelashes look that much longer. "Anyone care to join me for a mall crawl?" She questioned.

Duke's and Nosedive's jaws almost hit the floor. "Mallory's a babe!" Shouted Nosedive.

"Ooo Mal Mal you have been hiding your light under a hockey uniform!" Said Duke staring at her legs and butt as she walked away.

Mallory took the elevator up to the rink side and walked around it, to go out of one of the side exits. Wildwing, Tanya, and Grin were up by the rink talking strategies when Mallory came out. Tanya noticed her walking out behind Wildwing and called out to her. "Hey Mallory, wait up a second!" Tanya walked over to her. "One sec Wildwing." She said as she went to speak with Mallory for a moment.

Wildwing noticed the slight widening of Grins eyes at something behind him and looked to see what he was looking at. He turned to see Mallory walking towards Tanya wearing a short sexy dress! _"Wow! She was attractive before but now that she's all dressed up! Crap she's hot!"_ He thought as he stared at her talking to Tanya.

"Sure I can grab that for you." Said Mallory

"Thanks Mallory!" Said Tanya as Mallory walked out waving to Wildwing and Grin.

Grin looked at Wildwing, seeing him still staring at Mallory's retreating form. "Some doors are only open for a short period of time before they close again." Said Grin as he put his large hand on Wildwing's shoulder.

"Ah what?" Asked Wildwing.

"Alright where were we again?" Asked Tanya wanting to get back to strategies. She noticed Wildwing seemed distracted now and raised an eyebrow at him when he only said. "Uh.."

She looked back to where he kept staring and it clicked. "Oh ha, why don't we plan this later. I want to go do some work on the Migrator anyway and you seem distracted anyway" Tanya smiled knowingly and laughed at that last part.

Wildwing smiled and nodded. "Thanks Tanya." He raced out of the pond after Mallory.

Mallory was outside walking to the mall when she heard her name. She turned to see Wildwing running to catch up with her.

"Hey Wildwing. What's up?" Mallory asked

"You headed to the mall by any chance?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I could use some r and r. Want to come?"

"Yeah, I need to grab some shirts anyway." He smiled and walked along beside her. They talked the whole way there, telling stores and laughing. They got along great. Once they reached the mall they grabbed his shirts first, even though he really didn't need any, it was just an excuse to spend some time with her. Then Mallory grabbed some clothing and dresses which she modeled for a flushed Wildwing.

'Cough' "Um.. Ya I like that one." He blushed a little seeing the short tight black sequin dress on Mallory's fit and curvaceous body. She put the DeCoy woman to shame, not that Wildwing was interested in that traitor in any way. She seemed suspicious from the beginning and he frankly just didn't like her. Like Mallory, his instincts were screaming at him that she was bad news.

Well, that's why he set her up and she got what she deserved thanks to Draganus's mistrust.

Mallory came back out in one more dress stopping Wildwing's thoughts dead in their tracks. This dress was a long evening gown that was a emerald green like her eyes. It was off the shoulders and hugged her generous bust in a set-in corset. Pushing her breast up and giving her more cleavage. It hugged her tight little waist and her hips, only to drape down over the rest of her legs, with a front side slit that went almost indecently up her thigh. When she walked it flowed around her and showed off her long lean legs. All and all she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Beautiful." He whispered without realizing it.

Mallory twirled in front of him. "Well what do you think? This is the last one."

"It- its, I mean... you look gorgeous in it Mal." Mallory blushed a little under her feathers.

"Thank you." She smiled looking off to the side as he stared at her. "Well I'm all done for the day. Want to grab some food at the cafeteria after this?" She asked feeling very aware of her leaders eyes on her.

Wildwing snapped out of it. "Uh yeah that sounds good." Mallory nodded and went back to her dressing room to change.

When she came back out she was in her tight little burgundy dress and pink scarf again, carrying an arm full of clothing. After they paid they headed to the cafeteria and grabbed a table. Some people stared at them in awe seeing the famous hockey players out shopping but no one really bothered them. It only happened every once in a while, that people would come up and ask for autographs, but for the most part people were respectful.

They had just began to pick what they wanted to eat when Mallory noticed a commotion behind Wildwing's back. He was looking up at a food sign when a man came around the corner carrying a bag of money. He clearly had just robbed a store.

Seeing the two Mighty Ducks he skidded to a halt. "You ain't gonna stop me!" He yelled thinking that they were after him, even though they were clearly not dressed for combat. He pulled out a gun and aimed for Wildwing's back, who was slowly turning around to see what all the noise was about.

Mallory moved fast and dove at Wildwing, knocking him to the ground with her falling on top of him. He wrapped his armed around her waist to protect her from any impact but before he can register what is going on Mallory rolls off of him and kicks a table over to use as cover. The man fires off a couple of rounds at the metal table that they are behind. His gun runs out of bullets and he goes to reload while everyone around is scrambling for safety.

Mallory takes this opportunity to stand up and put her leg up on the side of a knocked over chair in front of her. From this point on everything was happening in slow motion for Wildwing.

Mallory throws back the skirt of her dress to reveal a lot of leg, some black lacy panties, and a small gun holster. She pulled out her gun and took aim. _"Where was that hiding?"_ He thought to himself as he checked her tight, short dress again. _"Seriously where was that?"_ His eyes ran up her leg, which was still up on the chair, up to her tiny waist, over her perky breasts, and along her fit arms, that were aiming the gun. It was a smaller puck gun, she fired one shot at the man, using the pucks that separate with a attached rope and ties up anyone in it's path. The man was on the ground wrapped in the ropes she fired, completely subdued. He had hit his head on the fall and was now unconscious.

Mallory stood straight and approached him slowly. Walking around the tables and chairs she confirmed that he was out and told some one to call the police while putting away her gun.

Wildwing was in awe of this woman. She was amazing! Beautiful, smart, funny, strong, and a great fighter. _"Oh man! I think I'm in love!"_ He thought as he finally shook himself out of his stupor and walked over to join Mallory while rubbing the back of his tender head.

"You okay?" She asked, seeing him rub the back of his head.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little bump." He laughed as Mallory began checking him over.

"Oh stars I'm glade your okay! He was aiming his gun at you!" She said giving him a hug. Wildwing wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. _"I'm going to marry this woman one day."_ He thought to himself as he soaked up the attention. _"I think it's time to come up with a strategy on how to win Mallory."_

Fin.


End file.
